


Jeff The Killer X Male!Reader

by SexxyShavedLlama



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexxyShavedLlama/pseuds/SexxyShavedLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nothing to say. Just read ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff The Killer X Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jeff the Killer X Male!Reader smutty two shot. Don't like don't read.

(Y/N) was sitting on the couch watching the news to see if there was any news about the serial killer that had been terrorizing a town near by. The story that was on was about the girls from Wisconsin trying to kill their classmate because Slender Man told them to. “This is bullshit” (Y/N) exclaimed. “If Slendy wanted that girl dead he would have sent Jeff to do it.” (Y/N) couldn’t deny he had an obsession with CreepyPasta. Jeff the Killer was his favorite one. He loved and worshiped Jeff the Killer. Jeff was his background on his computer and his lockscreen on his phone. Not to mention he had a sneaking suspicion that the killing that have been going on near by were by Jeff.Thats why his internet history was full of searches about the case. (Y/N) had even visited a few of the crime scenes and even swears he saw a glimpse of Jeff watching from the woods.  
~le time skip~  
(Your pov)  
You had been watching the news for over an hour and there still was no talk about the serial killer. You were struggling to keep your (e/c) eyes open. You decided it was a good time to finally go to bed since there seemed to be no news on the case. You shut off the TV and headed upstairs. As you passed the window, you felt as if someone was watching you. Shrugging it off as your imagination you grabbed your (f/c) pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change into them. Once you were dressed, you brushed your teeth and (h/l) (h/c) hair. After that you went and got into bed. You looked at the clock. 1:34 am. Holy shit thats late thank god you don’t have school tomorrow. You snuggled into the covers and drifted off into sleep.

(Jeff’s pov)  
You watched as (Y/N) passed by the window passed and went to go get changed. You had been watching (Y/N) for a while now and two things were certain. 1. He absolutely loved you. 2. He was gorgeous. He had beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair and beautiful (e/c) eyes. You climbed down from the tree you were watching him from and climbed up the one that had a perfect view of his bedroom window. You saw him already asleep. He was cuddling his pillow in the cutest way but it made you jealous of the pillow. You look away and try to push away the thought. When you look back you see a familiar shape standing near the bed. Oh. Fuck. No. It was Ben. (Y/N) was yours and you’d be damned if you were going to let that asshole Ben try and take him from you.  
(Normal Pov)  
Jeff quickly jumped out of the tree and crashed through the lowest window. He didn’t care if he woke (Y/N) up the important thing was to get Ben the fuck away from him. Jeff ran up the stairs and burst into the (Y/N)’s bedroom. Ben was standing over a wide eyed (Y/N). “Ben get the fuck away (Y/N) is MINE!!” Jeff yelled. (Y/N) looked at Jeff and blinked. “Holy shit it’s Jeff the Killer and Ben Drowned wait did you say I’m yours?” (Y/N)’s eye widened. “Yes, It’s Ben Drowned in the flesh and what he meant to say is you're mine kid.” Ben smirked and moved closer to (Y/N). “Oh. Fuck. No.” Jeff tackled Ben. “(Y/N) is mine and if you don’t leave now I’ll have slender on your ass.” Jeff said as he held Ben to the floor. (Y/N) decided to let the fanboy in him speak out. “No offense Ben but I’d rather belong to Jeff.” Both Ben and Jeff looked at (Y/N) then Jeff laughed. “You hear that Ben? (Y/N) wants me not your Zelda ass, so you can just leave.” Jeff said smugly. “Well (Y/N) must already be fucking insane to not want this but hey, if you ever get tired of Jeff I’m around.” Ben stood up and winked at (Y/N) then disappeared through the computer the same way he came. “I hope to fucking god this is a dream because I have no fucking clue what the fuck just happened.” (Y/N) stared at Jeff bewildered. “No this isn’t a dream sweetheart and what just happened was two creepypasta’s were fighting over who got to have you and the better won.” Jeff smiled and walked over to (Y/N). “But why were you fighting over me?” (Y/N) asked still confused. “Because I want you (Y/N).”Jeff said. “Oh you want to kill me? Thats okay just go ahead and do it then I guess. I don’t really have anything to live for and you’re the only one I love even though I really don’t know you but if anything I would be happy to die by your hands.” (Y/N) smiled shyly and blushed while looking down at his hands. Jeff looked at (Y/N) shocked. “I didn’t mean it that way I meant I want you.” Jeff was now standing in front of (Y/N). (Y/N) blush deepened as he looked up. “But why me?” He asked. “Because you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Jeff said in a ‘Matter of fact’ tone. “T-thank you..” (Y/N)’s face was completely red now. "You're welcome babe I have to go now, but I'll see you again soon." And with that, Jeff opened up the window and jumped out, leaving a blushing wide eyed (Y/N).


End file.
